


My Beautiful Jotün(Loki x Reader Smut/Lemon)

by Natashafabbri



Category: Thor (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Little Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Smut, fun for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashafabbri/pseuds/Natashafabbri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might write up to the smut if I have to be honest 
> 
>  
> 
> APOLOGIES 
> 
>  
> 
> SMUT WILL BE SECOND OR THIRD CHAPTER

Asgard is such a beautiful place at dusk. You could say the 'sunset' really makes the sky a nice purple pink, the gold of the castle glostening with the last rays of the 'sun'.

 

 

You had been brought by Thor, who knew your amazement with Nordic Mythology, and gladly brought you here. You helped him plan dates in Asgard for Jane, who was also your best friend.

 

 

 

You remember being the only one believing him at first, asking him in fascination about the Bi-frost, Heimdall and then eventually his family. You remember him talking about his brother and their 'problematic' familial affairs. You sigh, thinking of that day.

 

 

You then look back up to see now the sky was a nice indigo, different stars shining and making you gush in excitement. You then started drawing the stars, like charting them for memorial purposes.

 

"Lady (Y/N)!" Thor's voice exclaims from under you.

 

"Hello Thor." You say kindly. Thor was your closest friend, he was adorable, and you loved feeding him pop tarts (even taught him some tricks like a dog but he doesn't know).

 

 

"The feast to welcome you is happening! We must feast!" He says giddy.

 

 

"Alright." You jumped down a good 5-6 meters, your drawing book tucked in the back pocket of your yoga pants.

 

 

You walk with Thor to the feast room. You look at all the guards, workers and gold ornaments. Your (e/c) eyes were darting everywhere, and Thor wondered how he never noticed your beauty. In the Asgardian light you glowed, like an untouched goddess. Thor looked around, noticing every guard admiring (Y/N). He didn't judge them, she was a beautiful Midgardian, gushing with intelligence and a certain prowess with combat (Thor was shocked) that made her the perfect woman. If she had put on the robes of an Asgardian, he wouldn't be surprised if they thought her as queen.

 

 

 

 

"Is their a library?" You ask, snapping Thor back into reality.

 

"Oh yes. I think there are four grand libraries Lady (Y/N)." He says kindly and quietly, hushed. I smile happily as we finally arrive to the feast room where everyone was waiting. They cheer as I walk in and I blush, embarrassed by all the attention.

 

 

"This is Lady (Y/N)! A Midgardian!" The warriors three cheered, while Sif stared at me.

 

 

 

 

"She is not a Midgardian! Look at her beauty." Fandral yells. I turn into Thor and cover my face as he laughs at me.

 

 

"She'll come around. She's very a shy Midgardian!" He yells out, chuckling continuing to ring around the room.

 

 

"What brings you here?" Sif asks, jealousy ringing in her tone.

 

 

 

"Oh, I'm a close friend of Thor's. He believes that I should have been brought here because of my fascination with Nordic Mythology." Sif, the warriors three and Thor looked really confused.

 

 

 

"Lady (Y/N), I don't believe they understand?" Thor asks.

 

 

"Mythology? As in gods and goddesses? Mjolnir? Written by the vikings?" I rephrase. They seem to understand more.

 

 

"Why have you decided to like Mythology Lady (Y/N)?" Fandral asks, advancing to kiss my hand.

 

 

"I believe that Asgard and your beginnings were so poetic and beautiful." I say smiling. Fandral winks at me, then treads to the table to sit.

 

 

 

"We must feast! Come sit here Lady (Y/N)!" Volstagg pats the bench next to him. I sit delicately, and wait for Thor and Sif. Hogun had sat next to Fandral, who wasn't looking pleased at him. I giggled at his face, and he snaps to my direction to wink at me again. I knew of his advances.

 

 

 

 

Finally Thor and Sif return, but the Warriors Three had already started eating. I then start eating little bits, but then gained confidence in myself to eat almost as much as Volstagg, which brought the men great shock.

 

 

 

"You continue to shock us Lady (Y/N)!" I smile at Fandral.

 

 

 

"Wait until you see Lady (Y/N) drinking! She can hold down her mead very well!" I nod at that, still eating. Volstagg finally stopped, as I continued to eat happily. When I was done, i was surprised to see I had almost eaten through all the food, which I know for a fact is never fully finished.

 

 

 

"She is simply amazing." Fandral says to Hogun, who nods.

 

 

 

"BRING THE MEAD!" Thor yells out. I cheer alongside the rest, laughing and speaking to them. When the drinking had happened, I had really gone all out. I had drunk at least 20 pints, which I think could have killed me.

 

 

 

It surprised the Warriors Three. I continued to tell them I had high metabolism, then had to explain it to them.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I had woken up happily, no hangover to bother me. Unlike Thor, who was staggering everywhere in pain until he had gotten medicine.

 

 

 

"Lady (Y/N)! How do you not feel pain?" Fandral asks as he rubs his head. We walk around the gardens, as I asked Fandral to walk me.

 

 

"It's a secret." I say smiling. I look at all the beautiful flowers. Fandral continues to talk to me about my interests, until I had asked him about the library.

 

"Fandral, I was wondering if you knew where the libraries were?"

 

"Sorry Lady (Y/N), I'm afraid I do not know, I actually spend most of my time in training with Volstagg, Hogun, Sif and Thor."

 

"May I come?" Fandral looks at me confused.

 

"You know of combat?" "I think I'm horrible." I lie easily.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Fandral seems weary into letting me battle.

 

"Maybe you can teach me?" I ask flirtatiously. He then nods excited and practically drags me to the training room. I see Volstagg and Hogun battling eachother, while Sif and Thor madeout.

 

"Thor?" Thor splits from Sif, apoligizing.

 

 

"It's fine! No problems. Just remember Jane on Midgard." I say concerned.

 

 

"I'll train with Fandral?" He nods and gets a sword. I stand up, no weapon. I had never told anyone but I had training in combat as a child, since I had loved being proactive. Fandral then attacks me and I miss every swing. Then I grabbed his wrist, twist him so he is behind me. I breathe deeply, starting to grind him.

 

"Fandral." I moan out, squinting my eyes.

 

"Lady (Y/N)-" he then moans out, and I twist his arm that snaked around my abdomen. I twist him to the floor, then stand up quickly, putting my shoe to his chest, the sword in my hand, pointing to his tranchea.

 

"If I stabbed you here you'd choke on your own blood and you wouldn't be able to speak. Rule #1 you never let sexual attraction bother you in combat." I yell out, finally getting off Fandral, who then swipes at me feet. I jump up, then land on his shins, and crack them.

 

"DEAR ODIN!"

 

"Sorry Fandral." I say cheekily. After everyone stared at me shocked for a good ten minutes, Fandral mewls in pain, so Volstagg and Hogun carry him to a healer.

 

 

"Lady (Y/N) may I speak with you?" Sif asks me. I nod and follow her to the hallway. The guards watch us from a distance as she speaks to me.

 

"I understand Thor has an attraction for you." My eyes widen.

 

"What?-"

 

"Well he is right to, you are a beautiful Midgardian, shockingly beautiful." I blush.

 

"Your combat is also very advanced. If you would like to become a warrior and train with me?" I gasp.

 

"Oh I don't know, this is an amazing offer.. But no thank you."

 

"Very well, thank you." Sif then leaves, leaving me stranded. I walk towards the guards, who then turn into positions frantically.

 

"Excuse me sir?" He turns to me.

 

"Yes Lady (Y/N)?"

 

"Can you tell me where the library is?"

 

 

"Which one?" He asks me.

 

 

"The one with the most books?" He smiles at me.

 

 

"Just go left from the Royal Gardens. Right from here," he points to the other hallway.

 

 

"And then turn left, right then left and then you will see the Library." I smile at him.

 

"Thank you so much." He nods at me and blushes. I walk to where he told me and see a beautiful door, the royal gardens, then turned left. The mahogany door was beautiful, engravings of stories, Asgardian history I suppose. I walk in quietly. I go to the rows of books, and start taking out interesting books. I found a window seat and sat down reading. I had apparently read for hours because Thor had been looking for me.

 

 

"Oh Lady (Y/N)! We've been looking for you everywhere."

 

 

"I'm sorry Thor.." We then go to eat dinner, and continue this routine for the next five days I was here. I met Loki on the sixth day. I remember being in the garden looking at the Asgardian blossom tree and he appears next to me.

 

 

"Who are you?" He asks me viciously.

 

"(Y/N)." I say admiring the tree.

 

"Do you not have respect for any royalty?" I roll my eyes.

 

 

"Oh I'm sorry my queen." I turn around, only for my breath to catch in my throat. His eyebrows furrow and he glares at me. His eyes, a mix of blue and green enthral me.

 

 

"You should be taught a lesson." He says mischievously.

 

 

"I don't think so." I say annoyed.

 

 

"Oh you don't trust me?" He asks innocently.

 

 

"I know not to trust Loki Laufeyson of Jotünheim, God of Mischief and Lies." I say silently. He chuckles proudly.

 

 

"Good. _Very_ good."

 

 

"What do you want?!" I ask angrily. I walk away but he grabs my arm then teleports us.

 

"Lady (Y/N)! How disrespectful. You should bow down for the future king of Asgard." He says pulling me down. I then squirm.

 

"I can scream for Thor to help me." I say to him. He grabs my throat and whispers in my ear.

 

"You can try." His lips then met mine in a fight of dominance. I started to get into it, fighting long and hard. After awhile I knew he wouldn't separate until one of us won, so I breathed from my nose. I bite his lip, forcing entry in his mouth. The flavour of mint and candy pass through my mouth. I then attacked his tongue, wrestling for power and pride. He ended up winning.

 

 

"I am the god-" he kissed me feverishly."of mischief-" then sucks on my neck as I moan loudly. "And lies. You will bow for your rightful king." He pulls away.

 

 

"Yes my lord. Anything for you." I kneel quickly. He sits at his desk, moving the chair towards me.

 

 

 

"Well? Get to it." As soon as he said that I pull his leather pants down, enjoying the view of what was infront of me. This god's manhood was **godly** thats for sure. The girth and length perfectly equal, as though sculpted from marble. There were one vein pulsing on his penis. One went from the shaft to the head. I look up at him blinking.

 

 

 

"You like what you see? Tell me everything you want me to do to you. Tell me how to fuck you." He says with a kingly authority.

 

 

 

"I want my lord to fuck me hard." I say looking back at his dick.

 

 

"Tell me more." I then licked the vein and he groans.

 

 

"I want his long and wide cock to spread and brake me until no man can give me pleasure. I want my clit bruised and raw while my breasts are so bruised and numb that I wont be able to pinch my nipples without thinking of you." He groans softly.

 

 

I then take the head in my mouth, my tongue poking at his hole. Pre-cum oozed into my mouth and I swear by any of the gods it was the nectar of the holy.

 

 

"Then I want you to spank me until I can't sit. Fuck me raw till I can't walk. Then I will do the same. Bruise your cock and balls until you can't feel inbetween your legs. Can you grant me my wish M'lord?"

 

 

 

I then suck him off, licking at the vein, his pre-cum still oozing. So sweet and salty that I moan at the taste, bringing him to the edge. He grunts loudly, his cum landing in my mouth and continued to land on my face.

 

 

I then unbutton my shirt, unclasp my bra and looked at Loki. I pinch my nipple hard and moan. I take my finger and pick up the cum on my face, putting it on my nipple. He looks at me hungrily.

 

 

 

"Taste yourself M'lord." He takes no time to latch himself onto my nipple. I moan as he licks and bites my nipples.

 

 

 

"Loki. Loki." I say. He looks up as he sucks on my nipple. I pull him off.

 

 

"You shall sit down." I tell him, authority in my voice.

 

 

 

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

 

 

"You must wait for your succulent reward my king." I say undoing my pants. I then am fully naked. I lead Loki to the bed where I force him to sit. I then sit infront of him, undoing his shirt.

 

 

"Now shall I-"

 

"Shh. Watch me." I then sit infront of him, as he watches.

 

"Spit on my fingers Jotün." He growls. He then spits on my fingers. I start rubbing my clit.

 

 

"Loki, watch as your maiden pleasures herself for you." I say panting. I plunge two fingers into me, gasping and gripping on the mound on my chest. I cum, my juices on my fingers. I pull them out and smirk. I taste myself excited.

 

 

"I taste sweet. Want a taste of me my king?" He smirks going down.

 

 

"Sit and relax (Y/N), I will make you cum a second time." His tongue rolls around my clit and I gasp, pulling his hair. He then has a slender finger going between my lips, rubbing my slit.

 

"So... Wet." He mumbles, the vibrations of his words buzzing on my clit causing me to gasp. He then plunges three fingers in me and I screech.

 

 

 

"MORE LOKI MORE" he then gives me more, as I reach my climax he stops, pulling me onto him. He plunges into me, his force exceeding any man or toy you could think of.

 

 

"Y-YES." I squirt all over him but he continues.

 

"WHO IS YOUR KING?!"

 

 

 

"YOU-L-LOKEU-LOKI LAUFEYSO-HHH-N" I pant.

 

 

"WHO IS YOUR KING?"

 

 

"YOU A-ARE!"

 

 

"WHO IS YOUR GOD?!" He yells cumming into me.

 

 

"YOU ARE!" I yell, his cock filling me up with cum. Our juices mix into a euphoric nectar. He then rolls off of me, closed eyes and panting. I roll over to my side, looking at him. I then touch his face lightly. He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

 

 

"Well? How was I Lady (Y/N)?"

 

 

 

I smile at him.

 

 

"Certainly godly." He chuckles at me.

 

 

 

**EXTENDED ENDING**

 

 

 

I smile at Loki and look at him again. He looks down to me and raises an eyebrow.

 

"Yes?"

 

 

"Can you turn into a Jotün? For me?" He goes defensive.

 

"I'm an ugly creature." I shake my head.

 

 

"Loki Laufeyson is a beautiful Man, God and Jotün. Show me your true self. The one who I can love." He turns, beautiful blue skin and markings on his body.

 

 

"Your a work of art."

 

 

I whisper kissing him sensually. "As are you."

 

 

 

He says looking down at my body.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
